You'll Never Go Anywhere
by Buick Regal Racecar 56
Summary: A childhood story of Chick, Thunder, and Marianna Hicks.  Races don't always end well, but sometimes, they can change someone's life...


You'll Never Go Anywhere

_This is just a short one-shot involving Chick, Thunder, Marianna, Maxine, and Mick Hicks. In this Marianna is fourteen, Chick is ten, and Thunder is six. Anyways, I sort of came up with the idea and I have to type it up before I lose it!_

"Hey, you guys want to race or something?" asked Chick. He and his younger brother and older sister were just driving along. Many days the three spent together ended up with Chick trying to wreck Thunder- for reasons Marianna, Maxine, and Mick couldn't understand, Chick hated the younger car.

"Yeah!" said Thunder, excitedly. Marianna looked over at the emerald green-eyed little Buick. He was kind of strange- already a Star Wars fan, plus the fact that he had ADHD, or attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. But, he was also incredibly sweet- and very sensitive.

"I'll race too," said Marianna. Chick was a lot like their grandfather, Rick Hicks. Unfortunately, their grandfather had cheated a lot at racing- and Chick did too.

"Ready, set, go!" said Chick, taking off as soon as he said go. He was pretty fast for a ten year old- of course, since he was pretty much a carbon copy of his dad, right down to the goldish-brownish eyes, he could go pretty fast.

"Hey, you said it too fast!" said Thunder, also taking off, with speed surprising for such a small six year old. Way ahead of them, Marianna heard Chick say something, but didn't understand. She took off then too.

YNGA

Chick glanced behind him real quick as he rounded a curve, and saw Thunder was close behind him. He couldn't see Marianna. 'Dang, how come he can always catch up with me?' he thought. Then he got an idea and stopped. Thunder pulled up next to him.

"What are you doing Chick?" the six year old Buick asked.

"I thought I saw Boba Fett over there!" said Chick excitedly, motioning with his tire to a nearby clearing. Thunder was gullible enough to believe that.

"I don't see him… where is he Chick?" asked Thunder.

"Oh, keep looking and you'll see him soon," said Chick. When he was sure the red Buick wasn't looking, he backed up, then ran into the little Buick. Thunder spun off the road and hit a tree, and looked at Chick with a dazed and hurt expression.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Face it, Thunder, someone like you isn't going anywhere at all in life. You're just a poor pathetic little kid, and that's all you'll ever be," said Chick. With that he grinned and spun around, flinging dirt on the younger Buick, then drove off, laughing.

YNGA

His side hurt really badly, and tears stung his eyes. 'You can't cry Thunder. Come on, you gotta be bigger than that' he thought. He hurt too much to move. Why did Chick do these things to him? Thunder really looked up to his older brother, and all he got in return was glares and Chick's mean attitude. Then Marianna came by- and after going ten feet past him, turned around back to Thunder.

"Thunder, are you okay?" she asked, looking shocked. He gulped and shook his hood. But, even that hurt. She looked over him to make sure he wasn't too badly hurt.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Chick ran into me and then I hit the tree," said Thunder. Marianna looked at him sympathetically.

"Don't worry Thunder. I'll get you home to mom and dad, okay?" she said. He nodded, but then he couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"Why does Chick hate me so much?" he said. Marianna drove over beside him and let him lean on her.

"I don't know, but come on, we have to get you home," she said.

"Okay," he said, tears running down his hood.

YNGA

Mick heard the door to the house open, and went out to the hallway. Chick was the one coming into the house.

"Hey, where are Marianna and Thunder?" he asked.

"I don't know- somewhere outside still," said Chick, looking bored. He automatically headed off to his room, and a few minutes later, the sounds of a video game drifted down. Mick shook his hood. Chick got along fairly well with his older sister- but when it came to Thunder, it was like he wished the kid didn't exist. When on the other tire, Thunder really looked up to Chick. And then, the door opened again and Marianna and Thunder came in. Clean streaks ran down Thunder's hood through dirt and dust, and his side looked really scraped up.

"What happened to Thunder?" he asked.

"Chick hit him, and then Thunder hit a tree," said Marianna. The little six year old car still looked like he was about to break out crying. His side must have really hurt.

"Well, take him to Maxine, okay? I'm going to go talk to Chick," said Mick. Marianna drove off with Thunder. Marianna was really protective of her youngest brother. Mick drove up to Chick's room, and knocked on the door.

"Chick, can I come in for a sec?" he said. The door opened.

"What do you want?" asked the ten year old. Mick swore that Chick didn't care for anyone except for that 'friend' of his, a sweet pink-eyed 1980's Buick Regal named Fantasy, with an Italian accent. But, even Mick could see they were more than friends.

"Chick, why'd you wreck your brother?" said Mick, almost saying the word again along with the sentence. Chick just looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered.

"Chick, why do you do things like this?" asked Mick.

"Dad, he's so annoying!" said Chick.

"Yo ever realize that Thunder looks up to you?" said Mick.

"Good for him," said Chick.

"C'mon, you have to realize- he may be annoying, but he thinks you're better than Star Wars. I'm not kidding. He says the only thing better than Star Wars is having a big brother. What's so bad about Thunder anyways?" said Mick.

"He's always wanting to go everywhere with me- he won't leave me alone," said Chick.

"He's the only one who doesn't look at you and see my dad- he looks at you and sees somebody who's as much a hero to him as anyone. The reason he looks up to you is because you're older. He wants to be a racer as much as any of my family did. He may not look like he's part of this family, but you know, he's still got as much a chance as I did," said Mick.

"Why does he look up to me, and not Marianna?" asked Chick.

"Because you're closer to his age. Also, because you're the only one who actually tolerates watching Star Wars for the fifty billionth time with him, even though you've both memorized all the lines in all the movies," said Mick. Chick smiled. The only thing Thunder and Chick had in common was a love for Star Wars- although Thunder was a bounty hunter fan and Chick was a Sith fan.

"Alright, I'll try to be nicer to him," said Chick.

"Now, come on, you have to at least say you're sorry to him," said Mick.

"Aw, do I have to?" said Chick, looking like he'd rather run hood first into a tree than apologize to his little brother. Mick just smiled.

"Yes, you have to. Come on, it won't hurt ya," said Mick.

"Oh, all right," said Chick.

YNGA

When Marianna had come in helping an injured Thunder, Maxine had skipped the questions and gone to work trying to fix him up. Before she'd been married, and before the kids had come, she'd been a nurse. Now Thunder didn't look quite so bad, although he still needed his paint fixed up. And, he'd need to get the dirt and dust washed off his hood. Then Mick and Chick came into the room. Marianna was off in a corner reading some book.

"Hey Mick," said Maxine.

"Hey Maxine. Now Chick, I think you have something to say to your little brother," said Mick. Chick started scuffling his tire on the carpet.

"Sorry for wrecking you Thunder," Chick mumbled. Thunder just smiled. Maxine smiled at Mick. Only Thunder could accept apologies that easily.

"Aw, come on Chick. Mommy fixed me up, and I'm okay now. You wanna watch Star Wars again though?" asked Thunder. Everybody laughed.

"Sure Thunder," said Chick after everybody stopped laughing, "What're brothers for anyways?"

_Alright, who liked that? Just sort of something I came up with. I can't stand my little brother, so really, it wasn't hard to imagine how Chick could be mean to Thunder. Now, in the Life Is A Highway Series, Thunder seems to have shared some strong bond with Chick- well, later on, the two started getting along better. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this, and I'll see you next time I update Stand or Life Goes On._

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


End file.
